Valderans
Valderans are a humanoid species originating from the fourth planet of the Valdera system, Valderis. They have a strong warrior tradition, and are the ruling power of the Valderan Royal Empire. Anatomy Valderan are a relatively large humanoid species, with males averaging right around 2 meters tall (6 feet, 6 inches) and 114 Kilograms (roughly 250 pounds), while females average 1.8 meters tall and 100 kilograms. Valderans have a unique leg structure for humanoids. Their upper and lower legs are almost equal in length, making them among the fastest humanoid runners. Valderans differ in appearence from other humanoids primarily in their facial features. Valderans have horns on their forheads, averaging four over each eye, four on the bridge of their noses, and eight going at angles from the inside of the eyebrows to the hair line. Politics and History The Valderan Royal Empire is ruled from Valderis City, on the planet Valderis. the current ruler is Emperor Krajur II. The Empire's constituency includes 30 planets, 50 major colonies, and 110 minor colonies. Each Planet is headed by a President, with a Planetary legislature. Each Colony is run by a Governor, with a Colonial Council. There are three major political parties, the Conservative Party, the Liberalist Party, and the Centrist Party. Their names are self-explainatory. The government of the Empire is a constitutional monarchy, with the Emperor as head of the Executive branch, serving in the same capacity as the President of the United States. The Legislature is a Tri-Cameral (3-house) stacked legislature. Senate The Senate is the highest house of Parliament. It is composed of three senators for every planet, two for every major colony, and one for every minor colony. The Senate has 250 members, and is run by the President of the Senate, with the Majority leader acting as Senate President when the President is unavailable. Senators are appointed by the Planetary rulers for a term of 12 years. House of Lords The House of Lords is the second highest house of Parliament. Lords has 500 members, who are elected by their constituencies from the House of Representatives (Described below). the representation in the house of lords is double that of the Senate, and based on the same formula. House of Represntatitves Representatives are elected by their constituencies to a four year term. This is the lowest house of Parlaiment, and almost all bills begin here, although some legislation begins in the other houses. History of the Empire The Valderan Royal Empire was formed 2,000 years ago, when the Fignarigto-marvarigaten family launched a successful campaign to form a single, unified planetary government on Valderis. When the Valderans achieved space travel, they quickly asserted dominance in their region, expanding the cultural influence across many light years. They assimilated other planets into the Empire, and today it is the 5th largest political alliance in the Alpha Quadrant, although militarily it is the third largest, behind the Federation and the Klingon Empire. MILITARY For a more complete overview of the Valderan Military, click here The Valderan military is a powerful force in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Warmaster Jarul Fignarigto commands all Valderan military personnel and units. Valderan Royal Navy The Valderan Royal Navy consists of 6 active duty fleets and 2 reserve fleets. The total active duty force consists of 2,400 named commissioned vessels (those that bear the "HVMS" Prefix" and nearly 4,000 unnamed ships. The fleet also consists of some 12,000 Starfighters, Attackers, and Bombers. The Reserve Component has 450 named ships, 1800 unnamed ships, and 4,000 starfighter-type craft. NOTABLE CLASSES OF SHIPS *CONQUERER CLASS-2400 meter long battleship-3 in service *KRITAK CLASS-750 Meter long Heavy Cruiser, 12 in service Category:People